


M is for Mischievous

by Psychodelikas



Series: The Alphabet of Dreams [14]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Jared is his father's son, Jared is really pushing it, Vala is not sure she minds, a bit too much, but she'd definitely like to..., well we all know what she'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodelikas/pseuds/Psychodelikas
Summary: Jared laughed. “I suppose you have a point.” He grinned, taking a step closer to me. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun once you’re back at the castle. Because in case you’ve forgotten, today is Friday.”I knew he was gonna say that…and why the hell does thatpleaseme so much?!





	M is for Mischievous

Zanthe was smiling like a complete moron as we browsed through the aisles, her hands crossed over her chest. I tried very, very hard not to smile myself not because I found anything funny (which in truth, I partly did) but because she had that way of smiling which was contagious.

“Don’t even think about it, Zane,” I warned her as I inspected some flowery sheets. I decided I did _not_ need another link to the natural world.

“Hmmm?” she exclaimed silly, raising her eyebrows in an innocent manner. 

I let out a throaty laugh and inspected another set of sheets which had abstract patterns in shades of purple. I decided I needed a new favorite color.

After the most awkward morning of my life, I had barely had the voice to announce that I was going to stop by IKEA and pick myself a new pair of sheets. Dad had thought that was a great idea while mom had just drank her coffee, showing her agreement with a small, “Mm.”

Zanthe slowly took out a pair of sheets which had beautiful poppy flowers spread over a bright yellow background.

“Shut up, Zane,” I warned her again, almost losing my cool and giving in to laughter.

“Hmmm!” she exclaimed once more, raising her shoulders and hands in a manner which indicated she had no clue what I was referring to. _Yeah, right._

I avoided looking at her and caught out of the corner of my eye a blue fabric. I removed the other layers above it and was met with the same abstract patterns but in splendid shades of dark blue with only a few light ones. It was love at first sight. And it had matching pillow covers included!

My asshole of a best friend continued to grin at me as we headed for the counters, her reptilian green eyes never once leaving my face.

I resisted temptation for precisely two seconds. “You have one minute,” I told her as we stopped smack in the middle of the lights decoration corridor.

“So do tell me how fantastic it was for your mother to find out you have a mental link to Erotic Never Land?” she asked fast and excited, her eyes sparkling like crazy.

_“Fuck. YOU, Zane!”_

And just like that, I left my best friend to her laughing and resumed heading for the counters. I was also smiling like an idiot, despite the situation and my slightly warm cheeks.

Zanthe caught up with me quickly, her smile so big, it split her face in two. “Speaking of which!” she resumed as if nothing had happened. I whined comically. “How _was_ your trip to Erotic Never Land?”

“Would you _stop_ calling it that?!”

“If it works, it ain’t stupid, Vala!”

I couldn’t help myself but laugh. “I already told you how it was.”

“Oh, no, _mon ami,”_ she said wickedly. “You only told me what had _happened._ You conveniently forgot to mention how it felt.”

“How it felt? Really?” I exclaimed angry. “Why do you think I am buying a new pair of sheets for, my collection?”

“Well, all things considered…” She purposely left that sentence unfinished, grinning widely.

I stared at her annoyed. “I hate you.”

“I love you too!”

Laughing, we made our way through the light installation and carpet areas then went right for the storage section where the counters were. I noticed with some dismay that the lines were rather big. “Figures people would do their shopping today of all days,” I remarked sarcastic.

“That’s karma for ya,” Zane agreed then grinned. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“Urgh! How do you think it felt?!” I almost yelled at her. “It felt real!”

“Because I suspect it _was_ real.”

I looked at her stunned as we took our place in what I thought was the shortest line. “What?”

“After you told me what the book’s purpose was, it got me thinking. What if that gateway can work in semi-virtual ways? What if, under the right circumstances, it can open up a sort of portal between two minds? Because everything is going on like a sort of dream, then for all intense and purposes, everything you felt was very much really happening to you.”

I was so shocked, I had no idea what to say. Everything she had said was completely plausible and sure as hell explained why my dreams were getting more and more intense with each batch.

“What black ritual and what sacrifice did you make to suddenly become the Mother of All Supernatural Knowledge?” I asked her casually.

I rarely heard Zane laugh that hard. I chuckled nervously at the shocked and even aggravated stares we were getting.

“W-w-what are the right circumstances?” I heard myself asking after she calmed down.

“Ah, see, that’s the tricky part,” Zane said. “I suspect that the book helps but like you yourself said, it doesn’t work on just anyone. I think there’s something about you that allows you to for lack of a better word, communicate with Jared telepathically.” She grinned. “If I were to go for a scientific explanation, I would say that you possess a rare gene which when exposed to the right devices, allows you to do quite the extraordinary things.”

I thought about it for a moment. “Okay, that works too. But I still think you made a sacrifice!”

Zane grinned proudly.

I rolled my eyes amused. “Is that theory inspired from your beloved Stargate franchise?”

“Indeed!” she answered, lowering her tone.

We laughed a bit loud, making the person in front of us glance at us startled. We smiled awkwardly at him. I noticed that we still had about five more people who had a lot of things. I sighed.

“Looks like we’re gonna be here a while,” I observed with some dismay.

Zane smirked wickedly. “Do you have someplace you need to be, dearest Vala?” I pressed my lips into an annoyed smile at her. But then to my ever growing annoyance, she gasped softly. _“Can_ you go there willingly?”

“What?” I asked utterly confused.

“Erotic Never Land! Do you think you could go there while you’re awake and fully conscious?”

My mouth dropped in amazement. “I… I have no idea. But no!” I quickly added as she prepared to say something. “I am _not_ going to attempt to find out now. We’ll wait once we’re out. And somewhere safe.”

“Fine!” Zane exclaimed long and silly, crossing her arms over her chest like the spoiled little brat she was.

We chitchatted about our usual nonsense while we waited our turn. I learned that Zanthe had managed to finish and get many praises for her complicated project. The complication had laid, of course, in my kooky best friend’s choice of selecting her favorite TV show as the basis for her project. Recent distractions had made it extremely difficult for her to focus and I had been very happy to hear that she too lost focus and her ideas as badly as I had. She had also informed me that Robin, her younger brother had contacted her after a long period of silence. He and his girlfriend, Kathleen were living in England for well over half a year already but communication was a bit lacking due to both of them having jobs.

On my part, I had informed her that I had finally finished my dissertation and the teacher had been pleased with the end result. I confessed to Zane that the most difficult part about my conclusion had been translating the five pages written in Elvish. It had been _torture_ for me to figure out those letters and words while indecent images kept flashing before my eyes.

Once I paid for my purchase, we headed to my car. I mentally reproached myself for forgetting once more about the torn sheets still in my truck. Zane didn’t fail to grin at the sight of them.

“What makes you think I’ll even be able to do what you’re asking?” I inquired as we got in the car.

“Well, nothing,” she confessed as she closed the passenger door. “But it just didn’t sit right with me that you could only communicate with Jared like that while you were asleep. I’m sure you’ve thought about that too.”

_Suuuuure. I’ve thought about it all the time! In addition to tying to a bed, whipping, grinding, lick - okay, back to the subject at hand!_ I smiled nervously. “Of course. But I haven’t come up with any…valid anything.”

“I know what you mean,” Zane agreed and I tried very hard not to laugh. “But let’s analyze it logically. Technically speaking, your mind’s eye could be a mystical way of referring to your subconscious, right?”

“Right,” I agreed.

“Well, our subconscious is _always_ active. Besides being a massive storage device, it’s also quite the complex entity. I am willing to bet my free pass to the castle that if you focused hard enough, you’d be able to talk telepathically with Jared at any time.”

“That sure, are you?” I said impressed. I sighed. “All right. One try! I will give it one try.”

Zane smiled widely at me in response.

I shook my head amused at her. “How do we do this?”

“Close your eyes.” I did as instructed. “Now relax,” she said soothingly. “Take a deep breath…and let yourself relax.”

I inhaled then slowly exhaled. I felt how my muscles let go of their tension and softened up. I actually felt good.

“That’s good,” Zane’s voice was saying. “Now, think of the castle. You’re inside the castle, right in the main _hallway. You see the stairs and you start to go up.”_ Her voice seemed to come from a faraway place. No, that was not accurate. It was like I was getting further and further away from her. _“You’re on the first level. You see lots of doors before you. Go to one…”_

I casually looked at a few of the doors before I chose one. Bright light greeted me so I had to cover my eyes as I stepped inside. I closed the door behind me, accompanied by the sweet singing of birds. I lowered my hand. I gasped, pleasantly surprised.

I was standing atop a hill overlooking a beautiful labyrinth. It was huge and split into three main parts, from what I could deduce. The first level was the stone maze itself, the second were the live parts like a forest and what looked like a swamp. The third and final component was the center. In there, I noticed a village built around a proud castle.

I smiled like a moron at the sight of it. Then my smile dropped as I felt that everything was somehow familiar to me. _No, not me. Someone else…_

“It can’t be,” I said out loud.

“Oh, but it is, my dear.”

I turned around with a small jump.

Jared was half smiling at me, dressed in black leather (matching gloves included) and with a dark blue, wraith-like cape which was as thin and as fair as a bat’s wing. He was wearing intricate armor of an unrelenting black, the collar of his cape high and imposing. His raven hair was long and wild. Thanks to his dark appearance, his mismatched eyes popped out like crazy.

_Where is a rope, a bed and a whip when you need one?_

“I must say,” he began as he slowly walked around me. “This is a most unexpected visit but in any case.” He extended his arms. “Welcome to Sarah’s trial.”

_I knew it!_ “What?” I exclaimed like a dummy. _With a brain like you, brain, I am surprised he still likes me._

Jared laughed. “Sarah told you she was introduced to my world differently, yes?”

“Yes but she didn’t get into specific details.”

“Just the same, you’ve already guessed the truth. Now all you need is context.” He turned around and started walking towards the labyrinth. “Behold, my father’s kingdom.”

My lips slightly parted as he said that, following him closely. “What is this place?”

“This is the Goblin Kingdom, my home.”

I looked at him and met his gold and ruby gaze. “Goblins?” I repeated, the familiar arms of skepticism sneaking up around me. I finally decided to not judge at first storytelling and just go with it. “Okay. Sarah said something about wishing her brother away?”

“Indeed,” Jared confirmed then adopted a cautious attitude. “You see, the main purpose of this kingdom is to…well, for lack of a better term, ease the day-to-day challenges of raising children.”

_“I…sorta, kinda wished the goblins would take my brother away,”_ Sarah’s words echoed in my head.

“So she _did_ tell you,” he said in answer to the memory which had played briefly in my mind. “Well, the important thing is that immediately after my father granted her wish, Sarah realized she had acted out of a childish impulse and wanted her brother back. The only problem was, once a wish was said, it could not be undone. Sarah had no choice but to come here and complete the labyrinth. It was only when she reached the castle that my father allowed her to take Toby back home with her.”

_When Zane will hear this, she’s gonna go bananas! Well. More than usual._

“Just like that?” I heard myself asking as we stopped in front of the stone wall. “I mean no offence! But it sounds too easy.”

“Does it, now?” he teased. “Well, then. Let’s see how easy it would be for _you_ to complete the labyrinth, my dear.”

He waved his hand. Entrance doors appeared out of nowhere. They opened rather fast, despite the fact that they were made out of stone.

“What?!” I exclaimed stunned. “I can’t possibly do that!”

“Is there somewhere else you need to be?”

“As a matter of fact, yes! In case you’ve forgotten, it’s not the weekend yet. I still have the end classes to attend to and there’s the whole part of me actually taking the final exam _and_ presenting my dissertation!”

“All right, all right,” Jared conceded amused. “Anything to get you to stop being so serious.”

I laughed against my will and stuck my tongue out at him.

“Oh, how you love to tease me…” he said in response, making my brain shut down. “But I have to confess. I didn’t think you’d figure this form of communication out so quickly.”

“And I didn’t,” I said truthfully as I crossed my arms over my chest. “Zane figured it out. She’s in the car with me right now.”

“Indeed? And what have you two, troublemakers been up to?”

I scoffed amused. “For once, nothing. Well, if you don’t count right now. I mean, we’re in a parking lot. I can’t imagine how it must look like for Zane to be awake next to myself in a near catatonic state.”

Jared laughed. “I suppose you have a point.” He grinned, taking a step closer to me. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun once you’re back at the castle. Because in case _you’ve_ forgotten, today is Friday.”[1]

_I knew he was gonna say that…and why the hell does that_ please _me so much?!_

I forced myself not to think too much about that prospect. “I guess I’ll see you soon,” I said.

As a response, Jared smirked from ear to ear. He produced a crystal sphere out of thin air with a simple hand gesture.

“What is that?” I asked in awe.

“It’s a crystal,” he answered as he _swayed_ the damned thing over and under his gloved hands in a wavy motion. “Nothing more.”

“How are you doing that?” I demanded in a trance. The way he was doing it made it look like the crystal was standing still.

Jared laughed. “A trick I picked up from my father.” He stopped playing with it and offered it to me. “Do you want it?”

I regarded him suspiciously. “What’s the catch?”

He grinned. “If you look at it this way” – he held it to his left – “it will give you your heart’s desire. But if you merely take it, it will take you back to my castle.”

I smiled slowly. “I think I’ll be heading back to Zane, now.”

The last image I saw before everything became distorted was Jared’s grinning face next to the way inside the labyrinth. The colors merged until a pitch black screen was before me. I opened my eyes with a soft gasp.

I was back in the parking lot. I looked to my right and saw Zane staring at me with disbelief, her phone in her hands.

“Hi,” I said simply.

“Hi?” she exclaimed unsure. “Did it, did it work?”

“Oh, yeah,” I said. “Too well, I might add.” I finally registered that things appeared to be exactly like when I had left. “How long have I been gone?”

Zane blinked twice at me. “Gone?” she repeated. “Vala, it’s barely been a minute.”

It was my turn to blink at her. “A minute?”

She nodded.

I regarded her for a moment longer. I put the keys in the ignition then revved the engine and left the IKEA parking lot. 

*****

***               ***

*****  

“Are you flippin’ kidding me?!” Zane exclaimed.

“Oh, how I wish I were,” I said as I parked my car in the underground space.

After my near run in with an aneurysm, I had more or less kidnapped Zane and dragged her home with me. She had been the perfect distraction for my parents (especially my mother) as I put the new cover sheets on my bed. Even Kyra appreciated a new old sight. But most importantly my mother!

Once everything was in order, I drove to my classes, much to Zane’s annoyance but I really didn’t care. I had just needed her to be close to me so that I could properly get over my latest achievement. But luck had been on her side. The teacher couldn’t make it and I had a free period until the last class for the day would start. No way would I spend two hours doing nothing. As such, I had reluctantly agreed to her unspoken plea of heading to the castle. Naturally, I had told her all about my little trip.

“Oh, my God! I just thought of something!” she exclaimed as we got out of the car. She rested her hands on the top and grinned conspiratorially. “Do you think good ol’ Sarah had a thing with the king?”

I couldn’t help myself but smile as well. “I was wondering the same thing.”

“And?”

“And I think _you_ should ask her that yourself.”

“She likes you better!”

“Not true!”

“So true! In fact, I think you’re her number one person because you made Jared say yes to whatever it was she wanted him to do.” She regarded me curiously. “You’ve never mentioned what she wanted him to do.”

I opened my mouth to answer then a splendid reply appeared in my head. “You figured out other things,” I declared smiling. “Figure this one out too!”

The look of pure indignation on her face was priceless.

I smiled proudly, raising my chin then closed the door. She grumpily did the same and I locked the car.

But for once, karma was on my side. When we walked inside the castle, James Walker was just climbing down the stairs. “Zanthe, Vala,” he greeted us happy. “How nice to see you again. What brings you here this time?”

“Questions, like always,” I answered then had a thought. “Have you spoken with Jared lately?”

“Well, yes, why…” He slowly smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You wouldn’t be asking me that to find out if I know why he’s been missing, would you?”

I adopted my most innocent face. “No,” I exclaimed long and silly.

James laughed and Zane face-palmed. “Well, it just so happens that I’ve finished speaking with Jared moments ago.”

“What did you talk about?” Zane asked before she could stop herself. I tried not to smile too widely.

“Logistics, mostly,” the energivore answered without hesitation. “Well, threat assessment would be more accurate.”

“What?!” we exclaimed at the same time.

A few clients regarded us curiously. James smiled at them then rushed us to the corridor which led to Jared’s study. It was one of the very few parts of the castle a select few people were allowed to go to.

“Technically speaking, I shouldn’t have said that,” he told us in a low voice. “But Jared knows that I feel it’s wrong to keep something _that_ big a secret from the castle residents, at the very least. I mean, the construction alone could have caused serious damage if someone had stumbled upon…”

“Upon what?” Zane gently urged him after a small moment of silence, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I marveled at the evident dilemma James had put himself into. “You know what? You’re completely right,” I told him. “It’s not fair for him to keep secrets like that. So I’m gonna march myself to him and demand explanations.”

Without waiting for either of them to reply, I headed for the library with a determined step though on the inside, I was trembling. Confronting people was definitely not among my skill set. However, I was not trembling because I was afraid of confronting Jared.

I was trembling because I couldn’t wait to force that bastard to give me a straight answer or several! _And hopefully, other things as well._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Current date: June 9th.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! So things are finally getting interesting for the two lovebirds while Zane and James are getting to an even slower start. :)) Hope you'll like the way things progress in the next chapter.
> 
> And a Happy 2018 for all!


End file.
